Taco Bell 4 with Gillian Jacobs
"Taco Bell 4 with Gillian Jacobs" is Episode 156 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Gillian Jacobs. "Taco Bell 4 with Gillian Jacobs" was released on May 31, 2018. Synopsis Actress Gillian Jacobs (Love, Life of the Party) joins to bully Mitch, to open long neglected listener mail, and to review her first ever visit to Taco Bell, as the 'boys taste test its new Wild Naked Chicken Chalupa. Plus, another edition of beloved segment Chips Inhale: Res-chew Rangers. Nick's intro Glen Bell's eponymous taco shop has become such a brand in and of itself that few even realize its connection to his own name. But his south of the border-inspired fast food eatery was not his first foray into the restaurant business. When earlier efforts to establish a burger/hot dog stand in San Bernardino, California earned a tepid response, Bell sought inspiration from a nearby spot popular with the local Latino population. He conveniently omitted the name of the restaurant from which he cribbed his business plan in his personal history, but it was later discovered by food writer Gustavo Arellano to be legendary restaurant, Mitla Cafe. To cite Arellano, "what did Bell know about Mexican food rather than it was an opportunity to make millions." At a time when tacos were far from commonplace, even in Southern California, Bell hatched a corporate espionage scheme detailed by writer Farley Elliott as such: "the entrepreneur befriended staff and family alike, working his way into the kitchen in order to decipher the secrets behind the beguiling taco." Despite the questionable ethics of his culinary plagiarism, Bell's own version was a hit, both locally and nationwide, and more than any individual, he's responsible for the spread of an indisputably sanitized version of Mexican food across the globe. As for Mitla Cafe, it is still in operation 80 years since its founding and its twin legacies carry on: its generations of loyal San Bernardino patrons and its food, appropriated by a man who stamped it with his own name. This week on Doughboys, we return to Taco Bell. Fork rating First a recap of Taco Bell's Doughboys history: As indicated by the episode title, they have reviewed Taco Bell three prior times (and various items numerous other times). The first time, they did it in episode 2, but focused on breakfast items: Nick gave it 3 forks and Mitch gave it 5. Next, in episode 86, they reviewed it live with Jon Gabrus, where Nick gave it 4 forks and Mitch again gave it 5. It finally made it into the Golden Plate Club. In the very next episode 87, they reviewed it again, with Nick again increasing his score to 4.5 and Mitch staying strong at 5 forks. In episode 149, Nick decides to officially bump his rating finally to 5 forks, putting Taco Bell in the Platinum Plate Club. In today's episode, Nick and Mitch again stand at 5 forks, but because of Gillian's 2 forks, Taco Bell is officially dropped from both Platinum Plate and Golden Plate clubs. Chips Inhale: Res-chew Rangers In Chips Inhale, they taste test flavors of chips. Today, they try Ruffles Mozzarella 'N Marinara chips. They then rate it 'Snack or Wack'. Roast Mitchy 2 Spoonz Quotes #hashtags #ImAFreak The Feedbag Photos (from @doughboyspod)